Ignorants
by Neko11
Summary: We all know how protective Luffy is if someone said something bad about his crew. But what if Nami's pretty pissed off by something someone said about her captain? And what if she confessed to Luffy right away? Pls enjoy!


**Hi people! Well, this is just something that popped up in my mind and I needed to get rid of it – by writing. I personally don't think this is a good one shot (actually, it's crappy xD) but oh well^.^**

**Hope you enjoy either way ;)**

**Pairing: LuNa**

**Place: On some island in the New World (yeah, this is after the timeskip)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece~ **

**YXYXYXYXYXY**

-**Ignorants**-

"So, those are the famous strawhats?" a blond-haired woman of twenty asked her friend who sat beside her.

"Mhm. They are. Disgusting, isn't it?" Her friend, who had short black hair, responded in a whisper. They were spending their evenings at the same bar as usually. And just like always, the two females sat at the same chair as the day before and had nothing better to do than backbiting about other people's behavior.

Not too long ago, the Strawhat Crew happened to enter said bar and ordered something to drink. Of course, soon it became rather loud and lively with these pirates around who decided to throw a party, not caring about the other people's presence at all.

Most of them didn't really mind because the Mugiwaras were inviting and accepted to share their drinks with everyone as long as they loved to laugh like them too. Even the bar keeper smiled at their funny actions.

Only two young chicks were – to say the least- pissed. They hated the loud atmosphere and found the pirates damn annoying.

"Yeah. I don't know why they think they are the best. They are so rude." Anzu, the blond girl, said, raising her eyebrow arrogantly. "They just come to our nice island and ruin our peaceful atmosphere! Who do they think they are?"

The other girl, Leiko (1), nodded furiously to show she agreed. "I know right? Unforgivable! I don't like them!"

Of course, these two people were real bitches and no one in the whole city doubted that. They had an attitude that pissed everyone off; Anzu and Leiko thought they just needed each other and NO ONE else. That's probably why they could be so rude to the others without feeling any shame.

Anyways, Anzu and Leiko were talking loud enough for everyone in the bar to hear, including the strawhats. Most of them chose to ignore the two. But not one certain redhead who could be an equal pain in the ass (if she wanted to) as the two girls. If only Anzu and her friend had known that... then they would have let their mouths closed shut for sure. Still, she was lucky because before anyone could say something, Luffy shrugged.

"Just forget about them. If they talk bad about us, fine. Let's just continue with our celebration, that's what we came here for in the first place, ne?" He smiled at his crew who grinned back, lifting their glasses of beer or sake. Even Nami agreed and turned her back to the two girls.

"Ou!" The strawhats shouted, adding a very loud and cheerful "KANPAI!"

Anzu and Leiko had a disgusted look in their faces, frowning at the crew. "How can they be so childish?" Leiko wondered aloud and the bar keeper rolled his eyes. Luckily the rest of the people didn't listen to what they said anymore for they knew very well that the girls only wanted to annoy them.

It continued like that for a few minutes but then something Leiko said changed the whole atmosphere completely and everything went deathly quiet. Even Leiko and her friend seemed surprised that all the attention was on the two suddenly. No laughter were to be heard anymore and finally Zoro spoke up, glaring at the two women.

"Would you repeat what you just said?" he spoke quietly but still everyone caught it and had to gulp unintentionally. A murderous aura was radiating off the swordsman … and the rest of the crew as well.

"Uhm, I said, uhm," Leiko began, not sure why people just stared at her in hate all of sudden, "How can someone like this Mugiwara no Luffy be a captain, he can't protect anything?" She repeated loud enough for everyone to hear.

Franky nearly chocked on his cola and gasped at the girls. "Nani?"

Chopper and Usopp exchanged glances, then they looked at Leiko and Anzu angrily. How dare they?

Luffy sighed, drinking the rest of his beer. "Don't listen, they're just trying to get all attention." He said to his nakama who shook their heads.

"But Luffy-san... they just... they cannot be forgiven that easily." Brook said.

The rest of the strawhat crew was silent; but it was everything but a peaceful or calm ... it was a dangerous silence.

Before any action could be done, Anzu began to smirk, sensing the weak spot of the strong Strawhat Crew. She didn't let the chance go wasted and nodded arrogantly, cocking her head to the side.

"You know, she's right with that. I mean, even the strawhats have to admit that they were defeated at Sabaody Archipelago two years ago. And not only that, after that the Mugiwara went to the rescue of his brother... only to fail miserably. What a crybaby." Anzu said mockingly.

Even the bar keeper froze as those cruel words left the young woman's mouth. The strawhats' eyes widened in shock and anger upon hearing that. Worried glances wandered to Luffy who stood stiff as a board, fists clenched tightly to his sides.

"What... did you just say...?" Luffy asked in a low whispere, an unreadable expression upon his face. Still his nakama could tell what they said had been an invisible blow to their captain.

"Ooh, did we say something wrong? Now look at your face, all pale!" Anzu smirked, her dirty laughter filling the quiet bar. Leiko joined in.

Sanji narrowed his eyes. Sure, those two girls were without a doubt beautiful and very attractive, but still... Sanji just couldn't bring himself to say something nice to them. For the first time of his life, Sanji felt _anger_ towards pretty women. If he thought back about the things Ivankov told him and what he read in the newspaper... Luffy had suffered. A lot. How much none beside Luffy himself could tell, let alone the two stupid girls.

The stuff they said about Luffy was just... unforgivable.

And, even though he was surprised to be capable of doing so, he grumbled:

"Those bitches..."

Chopper gasped at the cook's choice of words but didn't comment on it. After all, he was angry too so Sanji's mood was understandable.

Zoro seemed pissed, too. Nobody, and let me repeat that, just absolutely NO ONE could talk about his captain like they did without getting _punished_ from the first mate. The green haired man hadn't liked them from the beginning anyways.

"Lemme slice 'em up." he said as if it was nothing and began to unsheat his swords. However, before any other crew member could cheer for him or encourage him, Zoro was stopped.

"Zoro. Wait," none other than Nami herself had lifted her hand before the swordsman and he looked up, surprised. "Let me deal with them." she said and it wasn't a question but rather a determined statement.

Normally Zoro would've protested but this time was different, and he only nodded in approach.

He knew exactly how Nami felt about Luffy so it was no wonder the navigator wanted revenge so badly. Probably more than any other in the crew.

Luffy bit his lip, remembering how he went to Impel Down and through that hell, fought his way out and never stopped, no matter how strong the opponent was, until he reached his brother. Ace.

And Luffy thought about how he was the one who needed protection in the end, he thought about Ace's last words, the sight of the dead body, the still warm blood on his hands that didn't belong to him. The nineteen-year-old's hands began to shake.

Luffy himself didn't notice, as he was just focusing on his painful memories, but everyone else of the crew did. Including Nami.

Nami stood in front of the two bratty girls, glaring at them with her hands on her hips. Her long orange hair was thrown back.

"What the hell do you think you're saying?" She asked, glaring. First the two friends were too stunned and a little scared too, to say something. Then Anzu decided to speak up, faking confidence.

"What do you want, pirate scum?" She bit back, standing up to face Nami. Leiko blinked, then decided to support her friend and stood up as well.

"That's right, mind your own business!"

That had done it. A loud slapping sound was to be heard. The next thing Leiko knew was that she was facing the ground underneath her. Slowly she sat up, holding her painfully throbbing cheek. Big eyes looked shocked at Nami who burned with fury, holding up her fist.

"The HELL are you doing?" Anzu shouted but took a step back at the same time. Heh, looked like the cocky girl just had a really big mouth.

Luffy's crew however cheered. "Yeah, show her what you think of their statements, Nami-sis!" Franky said, but still he felt anger towards them.

"That's what I should be asking you, bitch!" Nami hissed angrily. Slowly, Luffy gulped, regaining his self-compose again. Truth be told, he'd never seen the navigator that furious! Was it... because of what the girls had said to him? Was Nami doing this for him?

Anzu had no logical answer to that, in fact, she was at a loss of words. She had definitely not expected that the crew would take it that bad! And... she had not thought the navigator would explode in anger like that...

Leiko was still too shocked to say anything and found herself speechless. "Wh-" Anzu began but Nami cut her off by grabbing her by the collar forcefully.

"Have you ANY idea of what you just said? What on earth did he do to make you say that crap?"

Nami inhaled deeply, not even waiting for an answer as she continued.

"Look at that man," Nami pointed at Luffy who looked surprised by that action, "And tell me: Do you know anything about him? Anything he did for his crew, anything he did for complete strangers? That guy went through a lot of really bad shit just for other people's sake! And you have the nerve to say that NONSENSE about him?"

Shaking her roughly, Nami waited for a few seconds to let the words sink in. Memories of last night flashed through her mind and she had to bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

She had always known her captain was really strong, but just _how_ strong exactly she'd learned yesterday. They had been out at night, watching the stars... just the two of them. Nami had known something was off because of Luffy's unusual silence but couldn't quite put a finger on it. Then she decided to ask a risky question.

_Nami frowned. Then she smiled but her shaking voice betrayed her. "Luffy... how did you manage to overcome your brother's death in … just two years? How can you... laugh so carefree again?"_

_Luffy smiled, but didn't look at her. What he then said shocked her. "I didn't overcome... I just chose to ignore the pain." _

"_W-why...?" Nami was taken aback by that answer and her right hand was covering her mouth. D-did she just hear right? Actually, Nami had to force back her tears that threatened to come out._

_This time, her captain turned around to smile warmly at her. "Because of you guys." he said. "Imagine I would have returned all depressed and crying... and self-doubting. I wouldn't just have ruined my own dreams, but those of my nakama as well. And that's not what a captain is for. My job is to make sure you're all happy and archive your dreams, right?"_

"_L-Luffy..."_

"_And if __you're__ happy, then I'm happy as well." Luffy added, grinning and left Nami wondering whether he meant for only her to be happy or for the whole crew. Of course, he meant the whole crew! But why had he looked at her like that while saying that...? _

_Heat rose to her cheeks and she wanted to say something, but as she turned around she found Luffy was gone. _

_Sighing, she went to bed, trying to get her mixed emotions under control._

The navigator couldn't help but feel furious after recalling that. How could those _ignorant_ people say stuff like that about Luffy while they didn't even know a single thing about him and his past? How much he'd suffered in the past? How much he'd fought to _survive _and become stronger?

Did they know he'd immediately sacrifice his own life and dream for his nakama? Did they have any idea of what Luffy had done for them at all? They knew NOTHING about her captain! But still the two girls got the nerve to think Luffy was just like any other ordinary pirate. And that's what pissed Nami off to no end.

"You're just too caught up in your own unbelievable stupidity to realize the horrible things you said might actually hurt someone!" Nami yelled, and with one strong movement she threw Anzu against the chair she'd been sitting in. Anzu crashed onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"I-I'm sorry..." she murmured, which was coldly ignored by everyone. Quickly, the young woman grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her out of the bar. The navigator 'tchd'. "Sorry my ass."

With that, Nami threw one last death glare into the direction they had vanished to, before she turned on her heels and stomped back to Luffy.

Mentioned man was speechless in a positive way. He didn't know what to say, but he was very grateful for what Nami had said... it actually made him feel a lot better and he forced the horrible memories in the back of his head. The rest of the crew nodded, showing Nami she did the right thing.

But Nami was nowhere near finished. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed at Luffy. "And YOU!" she nearly spat, surprising the strawhat teen. Standing in front of Luffy, she could even feel his breath on her face. She blushed but tried to ignore it.

"Don't you think you can just get away with that! If you don't gimme your one TRUE smile now, I'm gonna kick your ass outta here!" She ordered angrily. Luffy gaped at her, and so did the rest of the crew.

But then, Luffy's lip slowly began to form a smile. It was almost shy and very small, but a smile was a smile and Nami accepted it. "Y-yeah." Luffy said, scratching the back of his head, "thank you, Na-"

But the navigator didn't let him finish his sentence and leaned forward to kiss her captain. Luffy nearly squeaked into the kiss but an amazing feeling began to explode inside his chest and he just let his instincts lead him. Luffy kissed back, closing his eyes while wrapping his strong arms softly around Nami's body.

The others smiled at the scene, safe for Sanji who was crying something about 'his lost love' but didn't make any attempts to stop the two in their first kiss. Robin and Zoro looked at each other, nodding knowingly and the archaeologist even whispered something like 'took them long enough though'.

As the two parted, they only had eyes for each other. Both Nami and Luffy had flushed cheeks and smiled.

"I don't know what this is, but... it feels... right." Luffy tried to explain his weird feelings, happy to have his Nami in his arms. Nami giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, you baka."

**YXYXYXYXYXY**

**(1) Leiko is a Japanese name and it actually means arrogant! xD Thought that would fit for her, eh?**

**Anyways, it was really short and nothing special really. Even so, please please review~ :D Just tell me if you liked it or not, reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading :D **

**Neko11**


End file.
